


Out alone, back together

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [10]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: The meeting of Simon Fossa and the OC Zira Pawson.
Series: Familylife [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Kudos: 2





	Out alone, back together

It had been just over six months ago her life changed forever…  
If she had been able to ignore the love she had for her daughter, it would have been so easy.  
But she couldn´t.  
She would sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of her dead daughter again, if she had to.

“Buk Chira, you hach ko go oukchide! You are chill a viving female. And I can´k give you, whak you need.”  
The mutilated wolf in the wheelchair drove beside her and put his remaining arm on her back.  
“Peache… promiche me ko go and hach chun. Ak leask konighk.”

She had chosen to make his wellbeing her responsibility, but she can´t deny the fact, that she had some needs he can´t take care of, even if she would be ok with it.  
“Only if you promise to send me a message, if you need something.”  
The wolf smiled and nodded.

The lioness was close to tears, but she held her head high regardless.  
Her dignity didn´t allow her to give them the satisfaction of tears, but it was harder with every bar she left.  
At first she even got some interested looks, but it didn´t take long for someone to recognize her and the following looks were everything but appealing.

She stopped counting the places she tried and now everything she want was a place where she could drink as much as she could, before returning home, taking care of her charge and silently crying in her bed. Away from prying eyes and ears.

It was rather late when she reached a small region between downtown and the wall to tundratown.  
A coat of arms appeared a t a building and she had to think hard…  
“Old Wolf Tavern…”  
After some time she remembered.  
>Marie once told me about it! It´s a bar where she and Simon went once or twice!<  
She didn´t dare to get her hopes up, but it was hard.

When she entered the Tavern, the first thing she noticed were the multitude of species, which are friendly sitting and talking with each other and some had even wrapped their arms or tails wrapped around each other!

The waitress, a sheep with a bell in her right ear, did go behind the counter and on her way she slapped the behind of the big grey and white wolf behind it.  
“You are insatiable.”  
“Don´t try to claim you don´t like me that way.”  
“Never said otherwise.”

Her eyes were full of hope, but those were crushed, when she surveyed the mammals in the tavern and had to realize that most were much below her age. And the wolf who seemed to be fitting was already given…  
But at least the shouldn´t expect to get judging looks for her choices.

“Welcome to the Old Wolf Tavern. What can I bring you?”  
She was a bit startled, when the wolf behind the counter spoke to her.  
“Do you have some fruity wine?”  
“Of course.”

After she got her drink she sat down in one of the booths to look around and to enjoy the friendly atmosphere.  
It took some time and two more glasses of wine, but she began to really relax.  
With closed eyes she let the flavour of the excellent wine dance on her tongue, but when she opened her eyes there stood a brown fossa.

“Hello. I´m Simon. Do you mind, if I take a seat?”  
She was a bit surprised, that boy had the same name as her charge, but she waved to the other side of the both.  
“If you wish.”  
Simon took a seat in front of the lioness and she hold out her paw.  
“Zira. Nice to meet you.”  
While he shook it, he tilted his head.  
“Somehow you seem familiar…”  
This was it. The point when she would be recognized and chased away with looks…

Her expression hardened before she answered.  
“Zira Pawson.”  
His eyes shot up and she couldn´t place his expression.  
“I´m sorry for what happened to your daughter.”  
That wasn´t expected, so she could only blink.  
“I can´t even imagine how that whole situation had to be for you.”  
She couldn´t prevent the tears to flow at this sincere show of compassion.  
“Thank you.”

In an instant the fossa was at her side, standing on the bench since he was much shorter than her, and put his arms around her.  
It felt so food to have arms around her. To feel the warmth of another body against hers.  
Unconsciously she wrapped her tail around him, but he seemed to not notice it too.  
After some quiet moments she began to purr.  
That had an effect on him: She felt something against her body with growing pressure.  
The lioness was startled at the realization, what happened there, put her paws on his shoulders and looked confused at him.  
“I… I swear... that wasn´t my intention…”

She looked at the fossa at her side with temptation…  
“But I´m old enough to be your mother!”  
He had to blink a few times, before she could see a slight, shy smile.  
“But you… are… beautiful enough… to get attention from… everyone with eyes…”

She couldn´t deny that she had maintained a good shape over the years, even after the events which made her an outcast of the society.  
To get someone, even if it would end in just a one-night-stand, was her intention, so she got a fitting dress, which didn´t let her look like a slut…  
Now as she had reached her goal in finding someone to tend to her needs, she had concerns…  
But why?  
It wasn´t the fact he was a fossa. That much she could tell.  
It wasn´t his looks. He was this adorable kind of cute and attractive…  
It wasn´t like he was opposed to her. His reaction showed that very clearly.  
It wasn´t like he was a minor… Much younger, but…  
…  
But what?

She didn´t know what exactly it was, but her gut told her, she should risk it with this young male.  
It didn´t take her long, before she decide to just do it.  
Without breaking eye-contact she let her tail glide over the bulge in his pants and the shudder that ran through his body, seemed to glide into hers too.  
The lioness pulled the fossa back against her body and reveled in the eager desired feeling of arousal before she brought her maw to his ear.

“Would you mind proving your words?”


End file.
